Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. These systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), or some other modulation techniques. A CDMA system provides certain advantages over other types of systems, including increased system capacity.
A CDMA system may be designed to support one or more CDMA standards such as (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) some other standards. An example of a TDMA system is the GSM standard.
In the above named standards, the available spectrum is shared simultaneously among a number of users. Techniques such as power control and soft handoff are employed to maintain sufficient quality to support delay-sensitive services, such as voice. Data services are also available. More recently, systems have been proposed that enhance the capacity for data services by using higher order modulation, very fast feedback of Carrier to Interference ratio (C/I) from the mobile station, very fast scheduling, and scheduling for services that have more relaxed delay requirements. An example of such a data-only communication system using these techniques is the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
In contrast to the other above named standards, an IS-856 system uses the entire spectrum available in each cell to transmit data to a single user at one time, selected based on link quality. In so doing, the system spends a greater percentage of time sending data at higher rates when the channel is good, and thereby avoids committing resources to support transmission at inefficient rates. The net effect is higher data capacity, higher peak data rates, and higher average throughput.
Systems can incorporate support for delay-sensitive data, such as voice channels or data channels supported in the IS-2000 standard, along with support for packet data services such as those described in the IS-856 standard. One such system is described in a proposal submitted by LG Electronics, LSI Logic, Lucent Technologies, Nortel Networks, QUALCOMM Incorporated, and Samsung to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). The proposal is detailed in documents entitled “Updated Joint Physical Layer Proposal for 1xEV-DV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010611-009, Jun. 11, 2001; “Results of L3NQS Simulation Study”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-011, Aug. 20, 2001; and “System Simulation Results for the L3NQS Framework Proposal for cdma2000 1xEV-DV”, submitted to 3GPP2 as document number C50-20010820-012, Aug. 20, 2001. These, and related documents generated subsequently, are hereinafter referred to as the 1xEV-DV proposal.
Mobile stations may be designed to operate according to more than one communication standard to allow the use of the mobile station in varying geographical regions in which a single communication is not supported. A wireless communication standard may provide features for facilitating seamless handoff from one Radio Access Technology (RAT) to another. For example, the W-CDMA standard provides compressed mode to allow a mobile station to search for other radio access technologies, such as a neighboring GSM system. Compressed mode is designed to allow a time gap during communications in which forward link transmission to the mobile station is suspended, and reverse link transmission from the mobile station is not required. The mobile station may use this gap to search for alternate available systems.
It is common for various systems to be deployed at various frequencies and with various communication formats. Thus, a mobile station may need to switch from a current frequency and radio access technology to a new frequency to perform measurements to determine the availability of an alternate system. This alternate system may or may not use an alternate radio access technology. In general, it may be desirable for a mobile station to switch to a new frequency quickly to provide for improved communication performance. Furthermore, fast frequency setup may lead to reduced acquisition time, which may be an improvement to performance for any system, regardless of whether multiple radio access technologies are supported. There is therefore a need in the art for low latency frequency switching.